Scarlet and Sapphire continued
by PodRacingprincess
Summary: The first four chapters of this story is on my one of my best friends, invisablemirage's account, so if you read that already then this is chap 5


**The Insane Diaries of Scarlet and Sapphire (Dream Edition!)**

"blah, blah, blah. . ." Person talking

"_Blah, blah, blah. . ."_ Person thinking

Sapphire is Meg's dream character.

Scarlet is Annie's dream character.

"Here we are bored out of our infamous minds." (Sigh)

"_Here I am, Scarlet, and I'm actually bored for once in my life. What is wrong with this picture!?" _

"Maybe you are, but I'm always out of my infamous mind."LOL Sapphire commented.

"Here we go again. Anyone have any rum?"I asked in a bored voice.

Suddenly Capt'n Jack Sparrow runs by being chased by. . .OMG. . .cannibals. . .and Norington…and Sow Fang. . .and British soldiers. . .and (oh come on! I mean seriously! How many people are gonna chase my idiot half brother!)

"ME!! Wait up, Sparrow!! I'm coming with ya and I have so much rum that it could be an excuse for anything!! MWAHAHAHAHA MWAHAHAHAHA!! I'm not evil . . . really I'm not"

(rolls eyes) "Oh share the rum with Jack but not me! Thanks a lot Sapphire you are no longer a JEM!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA I am EVIL!!" I grin, "I WIN!! RUM FOR ME!"I yelled after Sapphire.

"Catch me first, you Creature!!" Sapphire took off running in the opposite direction Jack had gone, yelling, "Sparrow!! I've got rum!! Wait!! Please!! I'm a Tortugan Flirt!!"

"My bro went that way."

I pointed my now ex friend in the opposite direction.

"I wanted. . . . this shiny shell!! NOW I'll get my man!! MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'm A FANGIRL!!" Sapphire dashed off in the direction running after Jack as if Davy Jones himself was running after her.

"Oh no not another bloody fan girl!" Jack is thinking sitting in a garbage can which surprisingly is perfume to his smell, "Well . . . at least she has rum."

Jack waits till everyone is done running by . . . 15 minutes later the cannibals are finished running by . . . 1 hour later the British soldiers are done running…1hour later everyone in the Brethren Court are done running by . . . Jack is frowning and rolls up his sleeve to look at the gold and diamond studded watch he stole while tapping his foot against the garbage…1hour later the last of Davy Jones minions ran past

"Why are they so obsessed with my bro. . .? ewwwww"

I cringed at the thought of Jacks fan girls (they make me sick).

"Oh yea? He's not my type!! I'm ditching him for . . . .viola. . .a ROCKSTAR!! Yea!!"

"What happened to I'm a stoned fan girl??"

Sarcasm dripped from my voice like blood from a vampire's dinner.

"I wasn't stoned-" offended –"I was love struck. Stupid Cupid. He should be gay. Humph!!"Sapphire said.

"Well!" Jack seemed to be insulted. That made me happy.

"HEEHEEHEE!! Jacks offended! YAY!!"I did a little pirate jig ending it with a few ninja moves.

"Glad to see that you're so bloody happy!" Jack puts on his best pouty face, "Don't you feel any sympathy for your dear ol' bro?"

Meanwhile I'm glancing at my nails and filing them to a nice point.

"Here's all the sympathy that I will ever show you in my whole life."

With that said I closed my hand into a fist and went to look as if I was gonna punch him but instead I brought up my right fist and when he was dodging my left fist and slapped him with my right hand (you should know that right now that if you like anime imagine that I have Tusande's insane strength) and my slap sent Jack flying through the seven walls of the building.

"WOOHOO!! I STILL GOT IT!!"

Jack gets up shakily and looks as if he's drunk . . .again but he's not surprisingly. . .yet. . .give him a few minutes. He starts to rub his face to see if he can get some feeling in his face and to see if died.

"O COME ON!! AFTER ALL THE STUFF THAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH THAT SLAP SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU.YOU IDIOT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE!!"I was fuming and was about to attack him but somehow I was restrained.

"Am I not dead already? I mean REALLY I must be in hell because you're here."

Sapphire smirked. "Your hell is my heaven babe."

Then she screamed.

"Not so heavenly after all, savvy?" Jack replied.

She looked terrified. A pale, demonic man had risen from the ashes of the building Jack had slammed into. He had jet black hair with a streak of white and wild eyes.

Three instant gunshots and he died, throwing a razor across the beach, intending to kill them all.

"Stupid Sweeney Todd." Sapphire said. "I'm happy we killed him."

"HEY!! YOU ARE SSSOOO NOT A JEM ANYMORE!! YOU JUST KILLED THE ONLY BROTHER I EVER LIKED!! HE PROMISSED ME THAT HE WOULD KILL ANYBODY I WANTED!!"

"Sorry." Sapphire pointed at Sweeney Todd, and the three bullets flew out of his heart and back into her and Jack's guns. Todd stood up, shook his hair, and attempted to throw more razors at her, but had none left.

"HEY!!" she screamed. "I'm the reason you're alive!!"

"I killed him first." Jack insisted.

"NO YOU HOT PIRATE!! I DID!! NO!! I KILLED HIM THEN I RAISED HIM NOW I'm A GEM AND YOU'RE A SEA URCHIN!!" sapphire shot a smile at me. "Right, sis in all but blood??"

(rolls eyes!) "What am I going to do with you?"

I shake my head and look at the ground then I bring myself to survey the scene in front of me and any other dramatic scenes to come.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. . . not let me run off and marry you're crazy hot brother? (See's Scarlet turn a bit green.) Please?? Oh no wait. . . . that's what I get if I do a good thing. . .forgot. . .how about not letting Sweeney Todd kill me?"

"Crazy . . . hot (eye twitch) . . . brother . . . those words should never be said in the same sentence!"

"Do I get a say in this?? What about a glazed peanut butter donut with chocolate and sprinkles. . . . and rum. . . .lots of that. . . yumm!!" Jack cut in.

"Normally I would beat you to a pulp for interrupting an important conversation when lives are at stake! But. . .actually I could really go for an apple and walnut salad. Then maybe a m&m mcflurrie! Maybe add some reeces peanut butter cup pieces to it. YUM!"

"Since when do you eat apple and walnut salads? Why not fish with a nice dressing of rum?"

"Don't you mean rum with a nice dressing of fish? My mistake. . . you mean rum with a nice dressing of a stronger rum with a lovely dessert of rum then maybe some rum on the side ya know."

"Love, you read my mind."

Twitches at Jack calling me love. I glared at Jack and glanced at Sweeny Todd who by now has taken advantage of the blacksmiths shop across the street and made a whole slew of razors.

"I'm ready for my brother's funeral anytime you are." I said casually as I sat back in a chair made of pink lilies.

"_Since when do chairs of pink lilies appear?? Oh well . . .it's really soft and it smells nice. I just hope there aren't any bees nearby. I hate bees!"_

"I'm gonna watch Sweeney kill my bro while I relax on this chair made of flowers." Sapphire mocked under her breath.

"EXACTLY!!" I joyously answer her.

Sapphire just stood there with her mouth gaping.

"Don't tell me that you forgot that I can here just as well as. . . who can hear as well as me?"

Suddenly (anime characters from Naruto enter now) Kiba and Akamaru came crashing through the ceiling and started bouncing off the walls.

"Good boy Akamaru! Now try it spinning." Kiba yelled as he chased after Akamaru.

Then the two of them vanished.

"Ummmmm. . .talk about random! Well that's something that you don't see every day. That's it! I can hear just as well as Kiba and Akamaru! BEAT THAT!!"

"Happily!!" Sapphire said. She reached toward the sky and a black dragon came down from the clouds. "I won't let you kill Jack! Like, I don't love him anymore, but we have too much history to waste!! My dragon will devour Sweeney, who I should have left dead (no offense, dude) and me and Jack will fly off where he will be on the Pearl, and I will find some other guy to steal the heart of!!"

"_Do you mean a real heart like as in capture Davy Jones heart and manipulate him with it? Or do you mean flirt to no end and play with guys emotions?"_

Sweeney shrugged, not caring.

"I like that. Simple, easy to remember." Jack grinned. "I'm going over here with the stoned fan girl."

Smoke poured from the dragon's nostrils. His eye glowed sapphire blue. "HAHAHAHA!! DRAGONS CAN HEAR BETTER THAN YOU BECAUSE I CALLED HIM IN MY HEAD!! MWHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Well I bet this is gonna throw you off!" I screamed up at her.

"_Good thing the sun is out and shining brightly. This is gonna be FUN!"_

I smirked and without getting off of my chair I made a few hand signs then a clone of me appeared next to me.

"Just try to beat this!"Me and my clone self yelled together.

My clone ran off and stopped just behind the dragon where his shadow was. All of a sudden I made my clone make a few new hand signs just in a different order then the shadow of the clone me stretched and took over the shadow of the dragon.

"Now your dragon is under my control! Thanks to SHADOW POSSESION JUTSU!!"

I then made my clone put her hands over her ears and the dragon put his hands over his ears too so he couldn't hear anything!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"CHICK FIGHT!!" Sweeney Todd yelled,. Slashing his razors in the air. The sunlight reflected off the razor into the clones and my own eyes and we lost control for half a second. It was all the time Sapphire needed.

"I DON'T KNOW JUTSU, BUT I DO KNOW CRAZY, AND I'M GONNA USE IT!!" Sapphire vaulted onto her dragon's back and flew him up into the sky.

"What up with the American West accent?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

"I don't know!" Same accent from Sapphire.

"MAJOR CHICK FIGHT!!" Sweeney Todd was having fun.

He threw a razor at the sun, and the light blazed into the dragon's eyes. He faltered in the air, but didn't crash. The razor splashed into the water. Fire lit up the sky, the baby blue shades gone from the air.

"I'm not gonna give up that easy!! And besides NINJAS always win."

With my incredible ninja speed and abilities I jumped into the air and landed on the trees that are outside the building and directing my chakra towards my feet I ran up the tree jumping to the highest tree.

"JUST TRY TO ESCAPE THIS!!"

I made a few hand signs that were similar to the other ones but this one was a bit longer.

"SHADOW STRANGLE POSSESION JUSTU!!"

My shadow soared into the air and captured the dragons shadow once again but this time formed into a giant had and snaked its way up to the dragons neck then (living up to its name) the shadow hand proceeded to strangle the dragon in midair.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the code!! Obviously, you are NOT a pirate!! You're the daughter of the code keeper, for goodness sake!! I think you're the type of pirate like Sao Fang!! Traitor!!" Sapphire screeched at me with an angry look on her face, she glared at me.

"Gotta watch your back, love." Jack called up to her.

"Technically. . . according to the code when dealing with one who is not a full pirate a real pirate does not have to keep to the code! And for once listen to my bro!" I yelled while fighting to keep control of my jutsu while trying to stay on the back of the struggling dragon.

I had my clone then take over the Shadow Strangle Possession Jutsu then I released mine as I created another clone to help the first clone while I jumped onto the dragon as I unsheathed my sword with a black flame design snaking up the sword, a black hilt studded with a ruby design, I poised my sword just in front of Sapphires neck.

"Any last words sister dear?!"

Sapphire's eyes brushed down the blade. She grinned. "Adios, partner!"

"Again with the Western!!" I groaned showing my annoyance.

"Hey! The sun sets here! We finish this NOW!" She pulled out a black six shooter with inlaid sapphires and back flipped, shooting the gun aimlessly.

"You're really pathetic." I taunted.

"I wasn't trying." Sapphire retorted. She shot the clone straight in the heart about the same time as the dragon's teeth grazed my leg. Sapphire reached toward the sea, and an army of Sapphires emerged. "ha ha, and HA!! My dragon is free, and there are more of me!! I TOLD YOU I KNOW CRAZY!! GO OWEN WILSON AND JACKIE CHAN!! WWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Meanwhile back on the ground on the cliff Sweeny Todd set up some chairs with the flats of his blades. He sat in one comfortably then he reclined it Putting on his sunglasses as he was in the way the setting sun and he was getting a MUCH NEEDED tan. Suddenly he heard some crunching sounds behind him. He turned around to see Jack arms filled with rum.

"I thought you were getting me popcorn after all it was my money."Sweeny said angrily.

"Go get your own popcorn ya bloody git!" Jack said as if he was clutching to his jar of dirt right now.

Jack started to sit on the reclining chair next to Sweeny Todd but Sweeny reached over and pulled a certain razor that had a chain reaction that made all for the razors stick up. Jack sprang up before he sat down.

"Alright I'll get your bloody popcorn!" Jack stomped off annoyed.

Then after Jack settled onto the safe ground he gave Sweeny his popcorn and pulled out his pair of sunglasses and sat back to enjoy the show.

Meanwhile back in midair. . . .

"OH YAY!! My Japanese Martial Arts can kick Jackie Chan's butt any day! And as for Owen Wilson! He's an idiot! He can't possible fight!"

"YEA BUT HE'S KINDA HOT AS A COWBOY!!"

"_I am not getting enough attention!"_ Jack thought to himself.

"HEY LOOK AT ME!! I HAVE SISSORS FOR HANDS!!"

Sweeney Todd rolled his eyes. "Idiot." He tried to throw a razor at Sparrow, but was so drunk he missed.

"I WANT TO GO TO PARIS AND-"

"Shut it" Sweeney Todd yelled. "There's women here!"

Jack tried to shoot Sweeney, but his bullet went right through him.

Suddenly Avril Lavigne came through standing on a cloud singing her song Girlfriend!

"HEY AVRIL I LOVE YOU!!" Sweeny Todd and Jack yelled.

They turned glaring and each other with their ice cold stares.

"OH NO YOU DON'T I SAW HER FIRST!!"

"Oh yeah! Bring it on Scissor hands!!" Sweeny yelled!

And back in midair. . . "HEY look! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"I screamed.

Sapphire had her dragon fly down to get as better look at the fight.

"WOW THESE GUYS ARE RETARDED!!" she was sick to death of them. She whispered something to her dragon and he swallowed Avril Lavigne in one bite.

"HEY YOU LET YOUR DRAGON EAT THE HOT CHICK!!" Sweeney Todd protested.

"Too bad." Sapphire smirked.

I sighed.

"_If only it was this easy for real to make your problems go away. . ."_

"Sapphire!" Jack called.

"What?"

"Do you want me?" Jack called with a suggestive look on his face.

"_Oh someone please tell me that I am in NO way related to this BAKA!!"I screamed in my head, rolling my eyes at everyone._

_(baka means idiot in Japanese)_

"NO! Kissing you would make me VOMIT!!" She laughed. They both knew she loved him.

"You are more on and off about me than Elizabeth!" Jack laughed.

"Who do you think gave me that line?" Sapphire shot him a dazzling grin.

I rolled my eyes yet AGAIN!

"_Here we go again! I can't believe this! Maybe it was better when Sapphire liked Jack (gags) then there would only be us annoying each other . . . but then again . . . we wouldn't be able to gang up on Jack. Hhhhmmmmmmm. Life is sooooooo complicated."_

Suddenly I woke up screaming . . . I look around and glance around my surroundings . . . I untangled myself from the sheets on my bed.

"EEEEEEEP!" I screeched as I fell out of my bed, "OWWW!"

I rubbed my now very sore butt and got up.

"The floor is no longer my friend."I pouted.

Then I ran to my door and yanked it open racing across the door to knock on my friend Meg's door. But it seemed that the floor was going to be my demise once again. It seems that just as I raced across the hallway so did Meg and of course this resulted in our butts meeting a very evil floor. Meg and I didn't even bother to get up . . . we just rubbed where our heads met each others, then suddenly remembered what we had to say.

"DID YOU HAVE THE SAME DREAM THAT I HAD! THE ONE WITH US BEING OUR CHARACTERS SCARLET AND SAPPIRE AND. . ." We screamed at the same time, then as we realized what we were saying we paused then started screaming again, "OMG! NO WAY! WE HAD THE SAME DREAM! THIS IS SO WEIRD . . . YET SOOOOOO COOOOOOOL!"

Suddenly our friends Leslie, Amy, April, Deb, Ethan, Nate, Tim, and Chris came out of their separate (YES **SEPARATE** ROOMS YOU PERVERTS! IT'S A HOUSE FULL OF FRIENDS LIVING TOGETHER BUT NOT THAT WAY!! UGH I MEAN SERIOUSLY HOW MANY PERVS ARE READING THIS WHO WOULD TAKE THIS THE WRONG WAY!!)

"What are you guys yelling about at . . . dude what time is it?" Ethan said as he turned to Nate.

"Do you seriously think I would have a watch on this early?!" Nate sleepily replied.

"Hey ya never know!" Leslie and Ethan said at the same time.

"Ya some people have weird habits at night." April said.

"Ya like someone can rape people in the night." Amy added.

We all turned and gave our friend Deb "the look".

"Hey what are you all looking at me for? I'm innocent!" Deb said with the look of an angel on her face.

"And you wonder why I stated that when we all moved in together that everyone gets a separate room." Meg states.

"Hey I have no idea of what you all are talking about!" Deb defends herself.

"Oh don't give us all that crap." Nate says.

"Oh don't give me this crap everyone knows that you wouldn't mind raping Annie." Deb says.

Nate and I were dead silent as we just stared at Deb in disbelief.

"Ummm ok one she's my girlfriend; second it's not rape if she says yes but most importantly TRUE LOVE WAITS! We are getting rings and having a wedding after college."

"Aww!!" Meg said, obviously thinking about how cute it was.

"Shut up. You're such a romantic!" Leslie laughed.

I couldn't do anything but blush deeply at all this. I fidgeted nervously at this conversation.

"Ugggggggggggggg. If you all are done with all the screaming I'm going to back to bed." Chris turns and stumbles back into his room. "Talk to you tomorrow." He raised his hand in goodnight as he passed by everyone.

"Dude's got a point it's too early in the morning for all this. Night." Tim says.

"Well as for me I'm going to get some sugar!" April makes a B-line for the stairs.

"Ummm I'd better keep her away from the sugar . . . let's go Amy, I'm gonna need some help." Leslie said softly as she dragged Amy down the stairs with her.

"As for this dream you both had." Deb took one of my hands and one of meg's in hers/ "Do tell." She raised her eyes brows in that way that meant she was thinking something . . . oddly pervish.

"Please. I just ate. No more nasty jokes." Ethan muttered as he smacked Deb over the head.

"No you didn't. it's like 3 in the morning." Meg laughed.

Out of nowhere, Ethan pulled out a big soft pretzel and started eating it. With his mouth full and a "crazed" look in his eye, he said, "That's what you think."

"Where the hell did you get that! Did you pull it out of your butt or something!" Deb said disgusted.

Meg, Nate, and I just stared at each other with disgusted looks on our faces.

"If that's what you think then sure why not." Ethan said, he took another bite of the pretzel then shoved it in Debs face, "Want some?!"

Deb batted the pretzel away onto the floor.

"Ewwwww that's just . . . EWWWW!" Deb cringed.

Ethan just stared at the pretzel lying on the floor and looked all sad.

"You just wasted a perfectly good pretzel! What is wrong with you woman! You owe me a new pretzel!"

"Aww poor pretzel!" Meg joked.

"It's just a pretzel. Just go downstairs and get another one . . . or as Deb says you could pull another one out of your butt." Nate joked.

"I don't feel like going downstairs I'm too lazy." With that said Ethan turned on Deb, "You owe me a new pretzel!"

"I owe you nothing!"Then Deb edged towards her room, ran in and slammed the door. We could all hear the sound of the lock being turned.

"I'm gonna get my new pretzel from you!" Ethan yelled then he turned on his heel and stalked back to his room, "Night you guys."

"Hey we should have a funeral for the pretzel!" Meg exclaimed.

"At this hour of the morning? Are you crazy!"I said.

"Ummm it's Meg, do you have to ask?" Nate said.

"Ya got a point there." I mused.

"Okay well I'm going back to bed, night Scarlet, night Nate." Meg said as she hugged each of us.

"Night Sapphire." I said hugging her back.

Nate pulled me close to him in a tight embrace.

"So what was that whole dream thing that you two were dreaming about?" Nate asked me.

"Trust me you don't want to know. It's just a me and meg thing." I replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh geeze, that could be dangerous." Nate mused.

I only laughed at that. "Oh yes it is indeed."

Nate leaned in and kissed my forehead; I blushed and smiled happily, my gaze glancing down at the floor. Nate smiled then kissed my cheek. I blushed even more and out of habit as I smiled then looked down at the floor, letting my hair fall in my face. Nate frowned.

"Stop that."He feined being hurt.

I laughed as I pulled out of grasp and walked to my door. I let my hand rest on the door knob as I turned back to him, my blush deepened.

"Wait here please." Nate begged me.

"Okay but you better hurry back, cuz I'm not waiting here forever it's too early."

Nate disappeared into his room and hurried back as he promised. It was so early and I was half asleep that I didn't realize that something was different about him as he stood before me. I looked at the floor as I let my hair fall in my face hiding my blush.

"Did . . . did you really mean . . . what you said about . . . us getting married after college?"

"Annie . . . please . . . look at me." Nate begged.

That I could not do. I shook my head then I felt two cool yet warm fingers under my chin lifting up my red face to look up at my boyfriend.

"Of course I did. Remember what my promise ring says . . . true love waits . . . When I got it I didn't realize for whom it was that I was wearing it for." Then I saw Nate take my hands in his as he got down on one knee. "Annie . . . you are the most amazing girl that I have ever met . . . you want to help people in any way you can, you're fun and exciting yet calm and smart person in the whole world . . . and I want us to be together forever. Annie . . . you know that I love you, my whole world revolves around being with you . . . the most beautiful girl in the whole universe. Annie (Nate let go of my hands and I saw him take the hand he was hiding behind his back and in it was a small box. Nate opened the small box to reveal the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was simple but so beautiful with the words on his promise ring written on the inside of it. (**A/N: Just use your imagination of the perfect ring that you would want.**)) Annie will you marry me."

I exhaled the breath I didn't realize I was holding in one whispered word.

"Yes." I smiled and happy tears were starting to pool into my eyes.

"Oh yes Nate! Yes! Of course I will marry you!"I screamed.

Nate's smile was wide and he took my left hand and slid the ring on my finger as he stood up. I was so happy I literally jumped into his arms knocking him off balance, making him fall onto his back on the floor with me on top of him giving him a big kiss.

Just then everyone poured out from their rooms and popped up from the stairs.

"FINALLY!! I knew this day would come!! I helped him with when!! No words, no cute little smile, just when. Timing. And it was soooooooooooo great!!" Meg embraced both of us at once, loving living in the moment as usual.

"So great!!" Leslie agreed.

"So when's the wedding? Wait. Are you just marrying her because she's pregnant?" Deb raised her eye brows again.

"DEB!" Meg smacked her on the back of her head. "Shut up!"

"What?" Deb faked innocence. "Can't a girl have a little fun?"

"NO!" We all said in unison.

"Fine." She sighed in a way that let us know she was ok with that.

"Look, the little girl's getting engaged! Awww." Ethan said.

I laughed. "How many times must I tell you to stop calling me little girl?"

"I ain't stopping, little girl." Ethan replied with a grin.

"Aw, you kids have fun." Meg laughed. "Except for you deb."

Meg got a look from Deb. "Just kidding. I LOVE YOU!!"

"I propose a toast!" Tim said. "A toast of lemonade and lots of ice."

"I agree." Nate said. "Lots of ice."

"You know, they say that guys like Nate, you like lots of ice, are compensating for something." Deb said with her look. "But Annie would know that wouldn't you?"

It's a good thing I wasn't drinking lemonade otherwise I would have choked.

"That's it!"I said. I pulled Deb backwards and locked her alone in a closet. "Now you don't get a toast!!"

"It's lemonade!!" she yelled through the door. "I am getting out of here!!"

Chris was excited, he hugged us both, gave us his congratulations, and then leaned up against the wall and promptly fell asleep.

I was so happy I couldn't stop smiling. My cheeks hurt and I couldn't stop gazing at my ring and thinking about Nate's hand in mine.

"LET ME OUT!!" Deb yelled.

"Maybe later!" I replied.

We enjoyed our toast, and decided to crash for the night, forgetting to let Deb out, of course. Hope she enjoyed her stay at the closet hotel. Going back to our separate rooms (after Nate kissed me of course) I (and I'm sure Meg did as well)(**A/N: NOT THAT WAY!)** slipped back into our wonderful piratical dream . . . with a few minor awesome alterations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Scarlet!! Guess what!!" Sapphire called. "I found a secret weapon!!"

"Ha, please. Like it or not, it's not possible for you to beat my secret weapon."I laughed.

"We draw on three." Sapphire's eyes narrowed.

"One, two, three . . . EDWARD!! Edward?"

We had announced our weapons and were equally confused. I knew we thought alike but this was bizarre.

_Bizarre like wedding dreams. . . . . ._

Her Edward was an with scissors for hands, like Jack had been talking about earlier. Mine was a devastatingly beautiful vampire with the same name.

"My Edward can kill your Edward with his scissorhands!!" Sapphire yelled, back on her dragon.

"Edward is pretty much immortal. He has only one way to die. and I'm not telling you what it is!!" I laughed maniacally.

"Oh, maniacally." Sapphire said, reading my mind. "Big word. Get that from your word a day calendar? Or do you just feel better about yourself now? So what if your guy is hot. . .mine has scissors!!"

"Kill?" Edward looked up from the bush he was shaping. "I don't kill."

"HAAHAHAHA!! Your guy is a wimp!!" I laughed, mounting my dragon.

Somewhere in this craziness, Jack and Sweeney Todd came back into the picture.

"You know, I thought the chick fight was over, but thankfully, it's not. Care for popcorn?" Jack offered popcorn to his brother Sweeney Todd.

"Thank you very much." Sweeney accepted and took a handful, putting cheese on it for flavor.

"What the Mile Cyrus??" Sapphire gasped. "when did my hot ex-lover and your other brother arrive?"

I cringed. "Hot exlover?" _EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_

"Don't act like you don't know. I tell you everything." Sapphire's dragon flamed into the air for the sole purpose of showing off.

"Mmmm I think we need more popcorn. . . I'll be right back."

I turned on my baka of a half brother.

"Don't you mean rum with popcorn as butter!"

"You read my mind darling sis."

I gagged.

"Don't you DARE call me (almost throws up) d-darling sis!" I turn green as I say it.

Then Edwards had decided to take a coffee break. Edward Scissorhands was having a bit of trouble, so Edward Cullen gave him a hand (pun SO intended) and a straw to drink the coffee with.

_Deb's in a closet. . . . .. ._

"Your dragon needs a tic tac."

"Oh cry me a river if you can't take it." Sapphire said.

"Your comebacks are getting better." I was surprised. "I like."

"Thanks!" she laughed.

_I got engaged. . . . . . ._

I yawned and fell back onto the field of grass and flowers.

"Mmmmmmmm nap time."

"I got the rum!!" Jack walks in and surveys the scene, "What'd I miss?"

"Me." Sapphire gracefully dismounted from her still air born dragon, and did a few flips before landing on the earth. She got this strange look in her eye and shoved Jack up against a tree, and passionately kissed him, letting it last for nearly a full minute.

"Always wanted to do that since I ran into you today." She said, then left to get back on her dragon.

Jack was stunned. He had wanted it, too, and wished it had been longer. He wondered why she had left so soon. Could she really no longer be enamored with him as she once was?

Hope bubbled in my heart. Maybe sapphire had more sense than either of us give her credit for.

"Your hot girlfriend seems to no longer want you as much as she once did." Sweeney Todd said, laughing.

"Oh shut it, Todd. How can she not want me? After all, I'm captain jack sparrow, savvy?"

I faked gagging, but I wasn't faking being disgusted. I hate it when his ego gets in the way of him seeing what a loser he is compared to me.

Sapphire had taken our . . . . duel to the next level. Her dragon had somehow gained the ability to fire snowballs and blow fire, just not simultaneously.

She used that against me and my dragon, but my dragon quickly caught up on the changes and shot back snowballs of his own.

Fire and Ice. Huh, who knew?

_The world will end in fire and ice._

The old prophecy entered my mind at the same time it entered Sapphire's.

"OH NO!!" she screamed. "WE'RE GONNA DESTROY THE WORLD!!"

"YOU'RE ACTUALLY RIGHT FOR ONCE!!" I screamed back.

We came to a truce then, satisfied with what we had done. We had proven ourselves as piratical gems yet again, and it felt wonderful.

We parked our dragons and ordered for free churros and lemonade for everyone.

(Edward Scissorhands doesn't like lemonade for some bizarre reason. The mere mention of it causes him retch most unpleasantly. Yuck. We gave him punch instead.)

"So, we came freakishly close to blowing up the earth. I'd say it's been a very good day." I said. Sapphire and I toasted, and the others joined in.

Slowly, they began disappearing. One by one, vanishing into a bright white light. The light grew, and soon, we were all gone. It was calm and natural, though. Nothing fearsome about it after almost blowing up the world.

"See ya on the other side Scarlet. . .

Scarlet. . .

Scarlet. . .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Scarlet! Wake up!" Meg said. "It's noon. We're gonna be late to see that movie." She was groggy too, so I bet her dream had ended the same time as mine.

"Sapphire," I called her back, using our nicknames for each other. "Awesome dream, right?"

"Wicked." She grinned, ready to order a lunchy type of breakfast for everyone else.

_Who needs a movie? That was one hell of a dream!!_

_Ummm why do I feel something heavyish on my left hand. _

I held up my hand to inspect . . .a ring?

_So that wasn't a dream after all. _

I laid back and folded my arms behind my head (for all you anime fans the classic Nara Shikamaru pose), smiling.

_I'm engaged. Dreams really do come true._

"You thinking about what really happened last night aren't ya." Meg smiled happily.

"Noooooooooo I just happen to get engaged every week or so." I joked throwing my pillow at her.

Then suddenly the door burst open and EVERYONE dog piled on me!

"EEEEP!" I yelled as everyone jumped on me, "GET OFF OF ME!! HARD TO BREATHE!!"

Nate comes rushing in screaming, "EVERYONE OFF OF MY WIFE NOW!"

"UMMM ISN'T NATE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO BE ON HER!" Deb screamed from the closet, "AND GET ME OUTA HERE!!"

"Ummm, dude it's soon to be wife."Ethan states.

"Whatever man either way she's my wife now every buddy else OFF!"Nate exclaims.

"HEY I LIKE BUNNIES!" Deb shouts.

"WE KNOW!!" Everyone shouts in unison.

Nate picked me up after everyone got off of me and hugged me close kissing me on my forehead, then planting a soft kiss on my lips. I blushed as I looked up into his eyes smiling.

"_My life is sooooooo awesome!"_

"_HEY I'M STILL IN THE CLOSET YA KNOW!!" _

**A/N: **Yes my friend invisablemirage is the owner of this story but she is one of my best friends ever since 1st grade . . . what can I say we were bored so I brought over my laptop when I slept over her house so we could stay up late and write random stuff and this is our masterpiece! So she decided that I would be the one to post it. Hope you all enjoyed us and our craziness! If Sweeny Todd promises not to kill you will you R&R? haha (I 3 Pon&Zi!)

And NO! none of us are married for all you weird people who are wondering!


End file.
